The proposed research investigates how distance from a situation (temporal, spatial, and social) affects the role of personal goals in guiding individuals' responses to the situation. It is proposed that any kind of distance from a situation increases the likelihood that the situation will be construed in terms of individuals' primary goals than in terms of their secondary goals. Primary goals are therefore more likely to guide responses to distant than proximal situations, whereas secondary goals are more likely to guide responses to proximal than distant situations. The proposed research investigates the interrelations among psychological distance dimensions and the effects of these dimensions on (1) construal of situations, (2) commitment to one's primary goals, (3) task performance and retrospective evaluations, (4) self-control, and (5) the resolution of interpersonal conflict. If the predictions for the proposed studies are confirmed, they would suggest that from a psychologically distant perspective individuals are better able to focus on their core values and express their priorities in behavior. Individuals' sense of self-determination and psychological well-being depends on their ability to make choices that express their self-identity. The predicted results would suggest that it may be possible to increase the likelihood of such choices by making individuals think of their choice alternatives from a psychologically distant perspective. [unreadable] [unreadable]